


lost in your visions

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hank Anderson has a praise kink, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Hank Anderson, Train Sex, it's in the back of a train you decide if thats public, it's lowkey but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank knows Connor plans everything meticulously. He should have known their train ride was no exception.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	lost in your visions

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from 'love' by the smashing pumpkins.

Hank really should have known that Connor would have ulterior motives. He always did, really; nothing was done without every possible outcome being thought out. Everything he did was carefully calculated, and Hank really shouldn’t have thought their vacation would be any different.

Hank tensed when Connor met his eyes where they stood at the train station. Connor, who had never been on a train before, had expressed a particular excitement to do so, but the look he had now was entirely different.

His eyebrows were drawn together slightly and his LED was yellow, and Hank knew Connor must have been deep in thought. It did make him wonder, though...

"What are you thinkin' about there, Connor?" Hank asked, his voice higher than he wanted and betraying him entirely.

Connor blinked and then, to Hank's surprise, muttered 'fuck' under his breath. Hank was taken aback. Connor wasn't usually one to swear at all, and he shifted where he stood waiting for some sort of explanation from Connor.

"Just thinking..." Connor wrapped his arm around Hank, pulling the man into his side. Hank was used to Connor being affectionate, but the android had hitherto expressed wariness about PDA. Hank didn't particularly have a preference, so he never had any input about it.

He could say now that he definitely enjoyed Connor holding him flush to his side like that, almost possessively. Hank wondered what made him change his mind about PDA, but didn't voice his question besides a thoughtful hum.

"You look very lovely today, Hank," Connor complimented.

Hank felt his heart flutter in a way that'd normally be alarming, but he knew it was solely because of his boyfriend's compliment. His stupid robot boyfriend, who made sure that he was healthy and that the only reason his heart would race would be because of a damn compliment.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Hank looked to the side Connor wasn't standing. He was grateful to hear someone over the intercom say that their train was arriving, and sure enough, arrive it did. Connor hummed and Hank turned to him. Hank swore Connor's eyes had a hint of something more.

Connor unhooked his arm and pushed Hank forward slightly, which Hank took as his cue to step forward into the train. Connor followed behind and Hank felt as though all the air left his body when Connor pressed up behind him and-

Holy shit, Connor was hard.

Connor wasn't just semi-hard, either. Hank could feel all seven and a half inches of Connor through his pants and he whipped his head around to look at Connor, bewildered.

"I think we should find a seat, mm?" Connor suggested, and Hank only just then recognized the darkness in his eyes as arousal. Hank knew Connor wasn't about to explain himself, nor did he need an explanation.

Hank wasn't a police Lieutenant for no reason, and he made the connection fairly quickly at this point. It was the damn shorts he was wearing, surely, since he now realized Connor had been giving him eyes since he'd put them on this morning. The only reason he did, too, was because they were behind in chores since work had been overwhelming them. All of the newly cleaned laundries had been put into their suitcases and so Hank was left with shorts that were just slightly too small but were enough to drive Connor wild.

Hank almost wondered if Connor planned this intentionally, from the vacation from work to the timing of the laundry. Knowing Connor, who was now walking them to a seat in the back corner, the fucker probably /had/ planned this. And the idea of that made Hank's arousal worse.

Which was probably also Connor's intention, because Connor never did something without meticulously planning it out beforehand. It was something that could be difficult to manage, especially with things he couldn't control, but they managed.

Hank, however, was hardly managing anything when they sat down. Connor set down the luggage he'd been carrying and Hank did the same, not missing the way Connor's hand brushed against him on its way back to his side. Hank's breath caught and Connor let out a low chuckle.

"Connor, can't you wait?" Hank said, though he already knew the answer and he wasn't upset about it.

"I'm sorry, Hank," Connor murmured, his hand coming up from his side to Hank's thigh again. Hank's eyes darted around but squeezed shut when Connor cupped his erection firmly.

“Connor, damn it-,” Hank attempted.

"I've already done several scans with my analysis software," Connor cut him off. "The probability of us being caught is 34 percent."

"Then why are you- oh, fuck," Hank hissed and had to cut himself off as Connor continued touching Hank through his shorts.

"Because you like the idea of being caught, don't you, Hank?" Connor teased and Hank had to hold back from squirming under Connor's scrutiny.

"Fucking whatever, just- oh- be fucking careful," Hank said, vaguely noticing the train depart from the station.

"If you aren't too noisy," Connor pointedly applied more pressure, "it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, okay," Hank said breathlessly, taking out his phone to appear somewhat casual. Connor didn't seem to like Hank diverting his attention and ceased moving altogether.

"You fucker," Hank muttered and put his phone back down slowly. It was embarrassing how quickly he was giving in. How quickly he always gave in to Connor.

"Mmhm," Connor hummed and his hand went for Hank's, bringing it to his own erection.

Hank watched, hypnotized, as Connor let out quiet sounds and rubbed himself against the palm of Hank's hand. Connor let out a groan as he pressed Hank's palm harder and Hank liked Connor using his hand like that more than he should have.

Connor was always a gentle lover, but Hank now realized he wanted to be used by him. He wanted to...

"Connor," Hank murmured and shifted slightly. Connor appeared to have gotten lost in his own pleasure but when Hank moved he blinked up at him and tilted his head in question.

Hank wordlessly dropped to the floor of the train, shifting to where he was on his knees underneath Connor. Hank watched as Connor's eyes got impossibly darker and licked his lips, more so out of nerves than to be seductive. But Connor seemed to be turned on by it, winding a hand through Hank's hair and slowly encouraging him forward. Hank went without protest until his face was in front of Connor's prominent arousal when Connor stopped and tightened his grip.

"You want to use your mouth on me, pretty?" Connor cooed, tone still low and unheard by any other passengers.

"Fuck yes," Hank breathed, not even bothering to wait for Connor to take it out and pressing the flat of his tongue against the tent in Connor's pants.

Connor genuinely jolted, and Hank could only imagine how wonderful the combined sensation of the wet heat from his tongue and the friction from the fabric felt against Connor's length. Hank continued mouthing at Connor's twitching cock, and Connor pushed him closer with a grunt.

Hank continued to ignore his own growing need to press kisses to the damp spot of Connor's crotch, presumably caused by pre-come. Connor shivered at the light contact, and surely it wasn't enough, so Hank gave him more.

He traced the outline of Connor's cock with his tongue, and Connor suddenly yanked him upward by his hair.

"Fuck!" Hank hissed and he sat back up in the seat next to Connor just in time as a train attendant android peered over with her cart. She gave them a look over and Hank hoped he was imagining the suspicion on her face, but her LED blinking yellow contradicted his hope.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" The android asked with fake enthusiasm, the typical ‘customer service voice.’

Her uniform had no model number, as expected; no androids seemed very inclined to wear their uniforms after the revolution succeeded. She did have a nametag, though, which indicated her name was Leila. She had auburn hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were dark brown. Not nearly as beautiful as Connor's, Hank mused.

Hank internally scolded himself for thinking to compare them. He was brought back to the present with the realization that he hadn't answered the question, just stared at her with god-knows-what kind of expression. He was probably blushing, given that his jacket didn't do an amazing job of hiding his erection. Connor had his legs crossed and seemed perfectly comfortable, and he was the one to answer the question after a too-long silence.

"Just water for him, please," Connor said in a friendly tone and Hank wondered how he managed that. He couldn't speak if he wanted to and he was hyperaware of Connor's pinky slowly dragging up and down the side of his thigh on the seam.

"Sure thing," The attendant said smiling.

"Thanks," Connor chirped and held out his hand to take the water bottle from her. As they exchanged, Hank watched the synthskin on her fingers recede, and Connor confusedly accepted the interface.

One thing Hank had learned about deviants, courtesy of Connor, was that during an interface, it was difficult to limit the stream of information that went through. More often than not, a deviant android would unintentionally share memories or feelings.

"Just verifying that you purchased tickets," She said at Connor's questioning look and they interfaced, but both pulled away with entirely different expressions. Connor looked embarrassed as all hell, and their faces were varying shades of blue.

"Um," Connor blinked, at a loss for words for once in his fucking robot life. Hank couldn't bear to make eye contact with the attendant so he instead resolved to look at the back of the empty seat in front of them.

"Just, uh, be quiet, please?" Leila gave an awkward smile.

“Got it," Connor replied as she walked off. Almost instantly, Connor set the water with their luggage under the seats and got his hands back on Hank.

"Mm, someone's eager," Hank chuckled as Connor guided Hank back down to where he had previously been on his knees.

“Yes," Connor said quickly. "I've already hacked the camera above us to loop the footage of us sitting here,"

"The cam-," Hank looked up and his eyes widened. He was so focused on Connor that he hadn't even noticed it.

Don't worry, baby, I took care of it," Connor purred, inching Hank closer to where he was still hard. His erection hadn't even flagged any... Maybe he enjoyed being caught as much as Hank did? _That_ was a thought.

Hank did as Connor was encouraging and licked a long stripe up Connor's erection, who bucked his hips up in response. _There_ _goes_ _Connor's_ _composure_ , Hank thought to himself, and his cock twitched in excitement.

“Fuck, I gotta," Hank didn't bother finishing his sentence, using his hands to free Connor's cock from its restraints. Connor nodded slowly, seeming to have trouble keeping himself collected if the hot, short breaths he was letting out were anything to go by.

One thing Hank had consistently enjoyed when he and Connor had sex was sucking his cock. The thrill of complete submission as he let Connor fuck into his throat. Thinking about it genuinely made him drool, and he didn't let it go to waste, licking up Connor's shaft.

Connor groaned, tightening his fist in Hank's hair. Hank looked up at him and the eye contact seemed to startle him.

"Oh, Hank, fuck," Connor swore again and averted his eyes, which encouraged Hank to take Connor into his mouth entirely.

From what Hank saw, Connor was struggling to stay put-together. His eyes scrunched shut as Hank bobbed his head and made quick work of making him fall apart, as he usually did. It almost seemed like it was too much for Connor, who was bucking his hips every so often.

Almost too much, but not quite, because Connor still seemed quite enthusiastic. Even from the bottom where he almost always remained, Hank loved being able to make Connor’s resolve crumble. Unfortunately, the two of them forgot they were very much in public, and a laugh startled both of them into a scurrying panic. It took a few seconds for them to realize it was someone a few seats up.

Luckily they hadn't quite scurried back to their original position next to each other but Hank had removed his mouth from Connor. Connor scowled at the interruption and roughly pulled Hank closer with his hand still gripping his hair.

"C'mon, baby," Connor murmured, hypnotizing.

Hank mindlessly did as was asked of him and latched back onto Connor's cock, earning a low groan from the android. Hank found it extremely fucking hot to just watch Connor lose his mind. Hank enjoyed the power he had, even submissive.

Hank doubled his efforts, encouraged by Connor's reactions thus far, and also the thought of Connor blowing his load in his mouth in the middle of the train ride. Oh, right. They were on a train. Hank gave a half-assed glance around, but it seemed like they were finally alone.

It was then- when they didn’t feel concerned about being caught anymore- that Connor snapped. His hand in Hank’s hair balled into a fist and he started slowly moving his hips. Hank gave a startled

moan as Connor began to use his mouth like it was a personal fucktoy, but had no protests even as Connor sped up.

“You like it, Hank,” Connor said condescendingly. “I know you do. I can tell from the way your body- hnn- is reacting.”

Hank’s mouth was far too full of Connor’s cock to speak, but he hummed his agreement. Connor rewarded his feedback with a faster pace. Hank hadn’t even realized how close he was until Connor pulled his hair, yanking him forward and almost choking him. He came with a muffled cry, ruining the shorts that were already far too tight. Connor gasped at the realization that Hank had come and Hank didn’t have time to recover before Connor buried his cock down Hank’s throat and hot streams of semen shot past his tongue. Hank gratefully took all of it down and only pulled off when he’d swallowed the last of it.

Connor ushered Hank up into the seat and smirked when he saw the telling damp spot in the crotch of Hank’s too-tight shorts.

“Now they look even better,” Connor smirked, and Hank’s face flushed and he looked away, covering his lap with his jacket.

“Fuck off,” Hank muttered, shifting in his seat. Connor put his hand on Hank’s thigh and Hank took a shuddering breath. He knew he wasn’t going to catch a break.

It was going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
